


如梦 03

by yunhanluming



Series: 如梦 [1]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	如梦 03

03

二宫的所在并不难找，相叶借着家里诊所的人脉四处打听，最后得知二宫在一家酒店落脚。又恰巧是给他消息那个朋友入股的酒店，相叶拿到房卡不费吹灰之力。

他从前台手里接过房卡，身旁忽然冒出一个人影，双手捧着保温箱对着手里的单据报出一串房号，和相叶手里的一样。

保温箱里的吃食拿出来交到前台手里，相叶原本因为找到二宫的去处而放下的心又提起来。是和瞒着他的事有关还是胃病又犯了，要不是不舒服怎么会只有一份菜粥。

酒店规定外卖不能上楼，一向是安排服务生转送上去，夜班前台里留不过两个人，都要机灵才能排在这个时段。年轻的女孩侧耳听着主管高跟鞋敲击地面的嗒嗒声，等那声响走远了就把菜粥交到相叶手里。相叶颔首留下含着谢意的笑容，转身走进电梯。

楼层显示器上的数字一个个跳过去，深夜时分无人打断那抹红色精准的节奏，相叶觉得自己的心跳都和数字跳动的节奏慢慢合拍起来，再有10下，他会走出电梯门，跟着酒店的指示牌走过弯弯绕绕的走廊停在二宫门前敲响那扇门。想象只到这里为止，严格来说他现在是被单方面分手了，他熟悉二宫每个表情，细致到猫唇翘起的弧度，如同他手术进刀时的角度那样分毫不差。唯独这次他十成十会对上一个全新的表情，二宫和也见到前任的表情。

二宫进大学那年他们正式确定关系，至今4年，此前他们什么时候对上眼的不详，总之相识到相恋两人的情感履历都是空白，自然不存在什么前任。

初恋失恋都给了一个人，相叶站在门前，屏息侧听里面的动静，期望里面能有他熟悉的声音传出来，马里奥翻山越岭救公主也好，勇者披荆斩棘斗恶龙也罢，只要传出些微称得上回忆的声响来，他都能从脑海里按下那条短信的删除键，调整好久别重逢的状态，把手里的粥一口一口喂进二宫肚子里。

可惜他许愿时灵时不灵，静若无人的房间告诉他这次是不灵的。

相叶开门进去，房间里漆黑一片，他正疑惑叫了外卖怎么会不在房里等着，黑暗里就跳起两束茶色的光点。

“谢谢，放在门口就……”

茶色的光点紧缩起来，二宫怀疑自己出现了幻觉，相叶跟着他的话放下了手里的粥，二宫才确认真的是他，即刻慌张起来。

走廊上的光被相叶自己挡住大半，他也没有去开灯，看着黑暗中影影绰绰的人站起来，晃了晃，再站稳。二宫探出半个身子窥视一眼，眼神游离着不敢和他接触，回过身极力把自己隐藏到单间最深的角落里去。

相叶原以为看到他多少会有点生气，这点念头又在看到二宫比起自己走时更加消瘦的身形时碎了一地，他踩着那些碎片往前跨一步，关上门把两个人锁在同一片黑暗中。

二宫已经贴上墙壁，还扭着脖子恨不得钻进砖瓦里去。

相叶开口，沙哑的嗓音柔得能融化十胜终年不化的积雪：“躲我干什么？”

二宫不动，他又补了一句：“nino，到我这儿来。”

那人还在挣扎，紧靠着墙，脸颊被凸纹的壁纸压出印来，眼泪滑下去在凹痕里留下破碎的痕迹。

相叶不能再等：“你不过来我就过去了。”

他走过去，二宫虚张声势的抗拒化在他的怀抱和耳鬓厮磨的一句我好想你里。

相叶几乎承不住手里的重量，二宫背对着他一个劲摇头，哭得要蹲下去，手里的分量很轻，眼泪砸在他手上却疼得相叶浑身发颤使不上力，只好陪着二宫一起蹲下，把那个骨骼突出不怎么圆润的团牢牢抱住：“告诉我出什么事了，好不好？”

二宫使足力气抓紧他的手腕，大口呼吸着他周遭的空气。向来强劲的安定剂此刻却不起作用，相叶急起来体温也跟着上升，烫得他想逃：“相叶…我们分手了。”

相叶抱着他硬拖到床上：“你哭着说这句话不比短信有说服力。”

二宫再没说出第二句话，勾着他的脖子哭得反胃，相叶拍打着他的背连声安抚，不知究竟也只能说出没事的我在呢之类的套路话。他抱着他才实实在在感觉到他是真的瘦了不少，向来光滑的皮肤摸上去有些干燥，弹性也不比从前，瘦得快了才会像这样呈现出营养不良似的状态。

相叶更加确信他遇到了过不去的坎，捧着他的脸不厌其烦地抹去他眼角溢出的热流，紧盯着他眼里的恐惧，恨不得立即钻进去把惊吓到他的魑魅魍魉全部撕碎：“你在怕什么，我在这儿呢，没事了。”

他怕什么呢，他怕相叶来，又怕相叶不来。像是掉进沼泽中央，越挣扎陷得越深，只能逼迫自己冷静下来张开手脚平躺，两眼无望地盯着和自己再也无缘的蓝天白云。相叶一来却打破他所有的理性，让他忍不住想求救，想靠近，却怕对方也陷入和自己一样的境地。他还有属于他的山高水长，他们之间剩下的只有遥遥相望。

“把灯打开…”二宫的声音细若蚊蝇。

在黑暗里呆久了接受不了突然的强光，相叶支起身子拧开可调节亮度的床头灯。暖黄的光源照亮床头一隅，他看见二宫哭肿的眼睛，散落一地的碎玻璃，沾了血的检验报告，还有床头四散的药瓶药片。

奇多夫定、拉米夫定和依非韦伦。

核苷类抑制剂和其他类抑制剂的HIV阻断组合在他心底炸开一道惊雷。

一切揭晓，不必再苦苦隐瞒，二宫此刻格外平静：“不小心扎到手了，之后收治了一个颈部大动脉出血的病人，我没想太多就用手去堵。等发现他是HIV携带者已经过了五六个小时，回医院吃了阻断药，今天查干血斑实验结果，初筛阳性。”

相叶觉得这必然是个噩梦，他也许还在北海道，被一天十几个小时的试验折磨得神志不清，又太过挂念东京的恋人才会思念成疾，梦魇缠身。

良久，他终于找到一个回归现实的出口，手朝地毯上的碎玻璃伸去。

“我来。”二宫挡开他的手，蹲下去用纸巾包着碎玻璃一片片捡起来丢进垃圾桶，反反复复，有细小的碎片卡在纤维与纤维间捡不动，他只好用指甲去拨弄，一不小心又被刺破指尖，殷红的血液滴落在地毯里立刻消失不见，只留下一片淡淡的血腥气。

他走动的时候一瘸一拐，相叶才注意到他脚下的血痕，最初站起来那一晃多半是踩在了碎玻璃上，又被刚才那场闹剧撕开更大的伤口，相叶没多想什么，拎起医药箱要给他清理伤口，二宫却在他靠近的时候如惊弓之鸟一般避开。

“别碰我！”

二宫嗓音里七分哀绝两分怒，还有一分极力的克制，好像刚才那个用尽全力抱着相叶求一丝倚靠的人不是他。

“会传染的……”二宫的声音又软下来，目光投向医药箱，相叶不情不愿地取出口罩和手套戴上，拿着镊子和酒精到他身边去。

卡进去的玻璃太碎，为了彻底清除异物不得不翻开本来就血肉模糊的部位再仔细寻找。二宫痛觉神经发达，晨起脑袋撞在床头都要扯着小尖嗓抱怨半天，现在却咬紧牙关强忍疼痛，忍得浑身颤抖也不肯敲打相叶的头顶骂他学艺不精，说自己做他常年的实战练习工具真是上辈子欠他的。相叶受不了他故作的疏离，丢下手里的工具双臂把他禁锢在自己和墙壁之间吻上去。

与其说是吻，更像是碰撞。相叶半张着嘴攻城掠池，牙齿和嘴唇磕碰，二宫干裂的唇瓣立即洇出血液。他们分开太久，理应都是干柴烈火的渴求，要身体的每一处都严丝合缝起来，用彼此灵魂酿出的甘露止渴才是唯一的解药。相叶愈发不管不顾起来，舌尖卷起铁锈的味道就要往嘴里送，被二宫使足力气的一记耳光打得半边脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“相叶雅纪你疯了？”

相叶无声地看着他，抹去唇上一点淡红的痕迹，踉踉跄跄站起身拎起放在门边的粥：“冷掉了，我去帮你热热。”

有什么碎裂的声音格外扎耳，二宫觉得也许是他和相叶之间的默契，也可能是他的心。究竟是什么他没有精力再去分辨了，巴掌打在相叶脸上反而是他疼得想要大叫，他清楚地知道自己应该做些什么，但他已经失去了这个资格。身体里纵横的病毒让他像颗行走的毒瘤，稍不留意就会祸及他人，他必须逃，逃到那只看见他做菜切了手都会毫不犹豫把他的手指放进嘴里用唾液帮他止血的大兔子找不到的地方，做大梦人生的旁观者，而非梦中人。

 

松本得到消息是从二宫同医院实习的前辈大野那里。先是震惊，然后隔着电话掉了两滴眼泪说我知道了。想给二宫打个电话，手指却悬在拨号键上按不下去。

二宫比他通透，待人待事像个出世的智者，当局者迷旁观者清的事从来不在他身上发生，因为大部分时间他都不在局中。要是他想不开，松本自知也无力去劝。

他尚在恢复期，伤口完全愈合之前还不能进入试验，樱井翔给他的钱虽然够用，但坐吃山空总不是个办法。小白鼠工作暂时停了，模特的活还是惯常接着。

这天他走进摄影棚就发现和往常不同，合作的摄影师古村拓也和他是老相识，私交说不上好坏，但也算个熟人。摄影风格诡谲多变，在日本也颇得一小撮亚文化爱好者的追捧，可惜不对大众胃口的东西很难冲到更大的舞台上，松本三年前第一次和他合作的时候也算是个有气性的新人摄影师，如今跨过30代的关卡不知道是沉稳还是沉郁了起来，松本总是很难相信人能变得这么快。

松本摸着道具区今天格外精致丰富的陈设，金银珠宝上闪着钞票的光泽，绝不是古村的财力能买得起的。

“你暴富了？”松本翻动着衣架上的服装问。

“是你小子要走运了。”古村推着他进了化妆间，化妆师服装师发型师早就严阵以待，松本被这明星待遇惊得一头雾水，之前一直和他们合作的造型师是三位一体，松本从头到脚连指甲油都是那位一手负责的，顾此失彼的时候还要松本自己动手调整。

松本没来得及细问，就被按在座位上一顿折腾。头发全部拢到脑后抓成随性蓬松的样式，动一动两鬓落下几缕受不住重量的发丝也没人管它，反而给背头的硬朗里添了几分艳色。化妆师没舍得动松本两道上扬的浓眉，只用碳黑的眉粉轻轻带过几下划清轮廓再延长了眉头和眉尾，一层粉稍稍盖掉脸上细小的瑕疵，脸型和五官都堪称完美，无需修容高光再画蛇添足，余下的就全交给打光师。

松本接过服装，过重的发蜡让他觉得满头油腻不太舒服，服装款式倒是清爽，简单的白衬衫牛仔裤，松本翻开吊牌，价格又让他倒吸一口凉气。

松本换了衣服走出去，背景是淡蓝的底色，古村一见他眼里就双目放光，镜头恨不得怼到他脸上去。

“你要干嘛…”松本毫不怜惜地糊住那个价值连城的镜头，在道具堆里挑挑拣拣。这是他和古村的共识，道具由松本来挑，古村只负责删减。

最后一样也没选中，松本还是更喜欢古村往常准备的那些廉价却用心的手作道具。他能透过那些冰冷的物体看到古村对待摄影热忱的心，以达成摄影师和模特之间的连结，但这些贵重的流水线产物却没有给他这种灵感，松本一件件拿起来又放下，最后还是一个人孤零零坐到背景布前：“你什么时候开始换风格了。”

古村已经按下今天的第一次快门，对松本的提问含糊其辞：“偶尔也想试试小清新，你不也hold得住吗。”

松本换着姿势脑子也没停下，他总觉得今天摄影棚子里气氛怪怪的，不再像是追梦人织造的幻境，反倒像是——

松本解开了衬衫的最后一颗扣子，古村的镜头早就怼到他面前，一连拍了百来张特写，镜头里松本的眼睛勾魂摄魄，不同的光线下折射出或浅或深的光晕，睫毛在下睑投出一片扇状的阴影，从鼻梁和眼窝形成的沟壑里延展出来，像是那片黑里聚拢了万千华光，孕育出一双羽翼。

他终于在一个转身间注意到摄影棚里诡异的气氛出自哪里，侧对摄影场地的休息室平日里都是空着的，今天门虚掩着，一道视线从里面穿出来黏在他光裸的胸口，松本觉得发胶的粘腻感好像从头顶一路流到喉咙口，啧了一声抓着衣领背过去。

他想起来棚子里今天像什么了——名利场。

“古村桑，那里门没关好。”松本躲开他的镜头，伸手指指那间房。

古村顺着他手指的方向看过去，脸上闪过一丝尴尬：“那里是……”

还没等他说完，休息室的门不闭反开，高跟鞋敲击地面的声音渐近：“影响你拍摄了吗，抱歉。”

松本敷衍着握住女人伸出的手，搭了一下便放开。

“绪方千奈美，你今天的……合作对象。”古村在旁介绍，松本向他投去难以置信的眼神。

绪方虽然眼角有几道细纹，但身材无可挑剔，皮肤也保养得当，如果不是那双眼里有藏不住的老谋深算，只凭外貌松本无论如何也猜不到她已经年近四十。

女人气质不凡，名牌傍身，松本又回头瞟了一眼桌上流光溢彩的物品，有几个和她身上的首饰风格相似，应该是出自同一设计师之手。再加上古村一脸难言之隐的表情，松本心里就有了底，多半改了风格也是为了迎合绪方的口味，毕竟资本至上，本质上他也是拍摄道具之一，就算心有不满也不好说什么。

说完那双高跟鞋又哒哒哒进了更衣室，松本被她身上的香水味呛得直耸鼻子，接过古村递来的水一饮而尽，皱着眉头看看杯底：“这水怎么酸酸的。”

“应该是泡了柠檬片吧，今天的助理也是绪方带来的，她们就喜欢讲究这些。”

松本点点头，他平时也喝柠檬水，觉得似乎有什么不一样，最后不愿意在小事上纠结太深，休息时间的插曲就这样过去。他本来也没上什么妆，发型师过来帮他整理稍乱的头发，松本再看看杂志翻翻手机，30分钟就这样打发过去。

他正准备重新回到镜头前，却发现三脚架后已经没有古村的踪影，一个瘦小的女人坐在凳子上。

“黑泽怜，负责今天松本先生和绪方小姐的双人摄影部分，请多指教。”

对方没给有给他太多的关注，公事公办地打了个招呼，又低下头调整支架的高度。

在古村镜头下尚且可以忍受，换了个摄影师松本彻底感觉自己只是个受人摆布的木偶，半晌他回到自己的岗位上，向黑泽鞠了一躬：“请多指教。”

“嗯，脱吧。”黑泽怜调整好器械，似乎是对松本还穿戴整齐的样子颇为不满，“古村没告诉你拍裹纱吗？”

裹纱造型顾名思义，即用纱制面料裹在身上做造型，为了让造型师能尽情发挥，一般在裸体上创作。

松本还没从突然的消息里缓过来，造型师已经拖着五米的黑纱来解他的扣子，他想拒绝这次拍摄，却连手都抬不起来，脚下一软跌在布景的软垫上，眼皮像灌了铅般沉重，耗尽力气才能撑开一条缝。

他回想起三十分钟前口腔里荡开的酸涩究竟有哪点不妥，水里没有柠檬的清香，那酸味大抵是来自三唑仑。最基础也最容易入手的迷药，他不清楚用量无从判断药效的持续时间，只知道接下来他即将陷入意识清醒身体麻痹的无助境地里。

这感觉大体上和躺在樱井翔的手术台上相差无几，不过比那时候更糟，至少樱井对他并无恶意，而现在这群人的目的他一无所知。他清楚地感觉到自己被扒得一丝不挂，有些粗糙的黑纱藤曼般绕上身体，另一具滚烫的肉体贴上来，隔着薄薄一层纱抚摸亲吻着他。锋利的指甲滑过光裸的皮肤激起阵阵颤栗，松本无力挣扎，求救的只言片语也堵在喉咙口，冒出来的只是他并不情愿的呻吟。

纱被一层层撤走，松本坠入无边的无助里。他并非惧怕绪方会强求，即使做到最后一步他也不会觉得被夺走了什么。他原本就一无所有，即使现在给他求救的机会，除了警察以外他还能从谁那里求一份安慰呢？家里的关系是他主动切断的，同学情谊都是走个表面过场，即使真有至交也不是他这个吊车尾能奢求的。二宫自身难保前路茫茫，就算一切尚未发生，他也不能把浑身重担交托给好友。

偶尔，只是偶尔，他被压得喘不过气的时候，也会想要一个可以毫无顾忌冲进去哭泣宣泄的避风港。

最后一层纱被撤走，温热的身体贴上来，两团柔软抵在他胸口，松本却毫无温香软玉在怀的畅快，他还是无声无息地抗拒着，眉头紧蹙被快门声围绕。

他明了这些照片流出去是艺术还是情色全凭绪方掌控，他是被古村卖了，也不知道价值几何，或许今天他看见的一切就是全部，他脱下衣服能换满桌珠翠琉璃，也不知道和他在另一处脱衣服换的一千万谁出价更高。世上是不缺他这样的人的，有一副好皮囊或是患上某种疾病，只是恰好是他，换了别人也一样，芸芸众生里他只是渺小的尘埃，是倾入江河中再也难觅的一滴水。

他挣扎得太累，在绪方一声结束里彻底丢弃意识。她什么也没做，真的只是拍了套写真就走，丢下已经昏迷的松本浑身赤裸躺在冬夜的摄影棚里。

 

相叶捧着热过的粥回到房里，二宫已经把房间收拾好，伤口也裹上了纱布，看上去情绪恢复得不错。

二宫盯着他手里的瓷碗眨了眨眼睛：“哪来的？”

相叶又从手里拿出个配套的勺子，沿着碗沿刮了一圈放在唇边试试温度喂给他：“旁边百元店买的，塑料碗装热的不好。”

他总是这样，平日里大大咧咧的，照顾起二宫来却细致入微，别人想得到的想不到的他全都备好。反而让二宫被他惯得有些娇气起来，明明擅长料理也耍赖说手疼腿疼头疼腰疼哪都疼让相叶来做，相叶分不清真假，只好哄着他去床上躺着打游戏再回到厨房奋战。

以至于他刚走那几周二宫的生活节奏都被打乱了，连吃饭睡觉都做不好，差点折腾得自己住院。

相叶看了药就知道二宫哪里不舒服，HIV即使确认感染也有相当的潜伏期，二宫的不适全部来自于阻断药的副作用，他体质不好，肯定熬不过副作用对体力的损耗，一两周就顶不住上课和实习的连番轰炸，又怕传染松本才跑出来自我隔离。

他没想过藏，才让相叶这么轻易找到。

那他要是想藏呢？

相叶想到这里手一抖，晃出来的粥沾到二宫下巴上。

“怎么了？”二宫先前饿过头，现在一碗热粥下肚反而更饿，他努努嘴示意相叶继续喂，咽下最后一口之后还是意犹未尽，“没吃饱……”

“那我帮你去买……”相叶放下碗往外跑，走到门口又停下脚步回过头，二宫这是在差他走，他不敢确定再回来的时候这间房里还会不会有人。

二宫一眼看穿他的担忧，捧起失宠一天的游戏机轻快地按起来：“我在这里等你。”

“好。”大兔子笑开，满脸笑纹皱起来，二宫拿起一卷纱布丢过去催促他赶紧去买，不然再回来床上就是一具饿死的尸体了。

相叶惊呼着躲开，一叠声说知道了很快的，穿上鞋飞奔下楼。

空荡荡的房间里只剩下二宫一个，他丢下早就没电黑屏的游戏机，把自己缩进被子里。酒店的床上用品向来是清一色的白，二宫用被子把自己盖起来，不吉利地联想到太平间横陈着的尸体身上的盖布，又猛地掀开坐起来。

手里的被单被揪出几道痕迹来，抚一下又平了，二宫想相叶往后的人生只要像这样就好，干干净净清清爽爽，只要一片纯粹的白，不需要他添上多余又扎眼的一抹红。他的心是不留痕迹的，只消抚一下恩怨情仇皆可忘却，自己也只要做痕迹中的一道就好，一抹就掉，平平无奇，免得空惹谁伤心。

相叶带回来一份关东煮，还是亲手喂二宫吃掉，只是在观测期的二宫表现得像个外伤重症病人，手指头也不肯动一下，吃完就靠在床头看相叶为他鞍前马后，等相叶干完活好不容易停下来了就打个哈欠躺下去吩咐：“困了，相叶氏来陪我睡觉。”

相叶应声，迅速洗了个澡钻进恋人被窝里，相拥时两人同时发出一声舒服的谓叹。

也许是吃多了犯困，再加上相叶的怀抱太暖，他还在说着什么二宫都听不清了，没腾出时间来和他温存就迷迷糊糊睡过去。

睡沉了又陷进一重虚幻里，他看见相叶的脸不断贴近，漆黑的瞳仁里映出他苍白的容貌，他们像所有久别重逢的爱侣一般接吻，相拥，合二为一。相叶在他体内冲撞的触感太过真实，许久不被进入的甬道包裹着那根粗硬，甚至能感受到上面跳动的纹理，那是他宣泄的出口，二宫极力迎合，又在刹那间想到相叶和他的交媾是一方的自焚，片刻便从噩梦中惊醒。

而那感受却并未随着梦境一同消散，反而更加粗暴蛮横，毫无快感。也不是相叶单方面的泄欲，更接近某种仪式，一场典礼，让他们勾缠的命运更加盘根错节。

“你戴套了吗……出去……相叶出去……出去啊！”二宫被他掐着腰背入，想往前挣却抵不过相叶的力气又被拖回来，肉体的痛楚比不过精神上的煎熬，他哭叫着想从相叶的掌控里逃出去，在他手臂上抓出道道血痕，踢打喊叫全都不起作用，一股热流涌进体内更切实了相叶没有任何保护措施。

“现在我们一样了。”相叶从他体内退出来，撕开一包纸巾擦去满床狼藉。

二宫回过身，他想再来一巴掌，可惜一切为时已晚，这巴掌就显得毫无意义，好像只是为了伤害而伤害。

他清楚相叶想留住他，如果他有那么迫切，坐下来好好谈不一定就非要一拍两散，何必把自己也脱进泥沼里，做两个终日惶惶的可怜人。

“你有没有想过以后怎么办……？我们都病了要怎么生活……如果谁先发病了另一个……”

“我只知道如果你现在就走了，我也没有以后了。”相叶的吻落在他嘴角，“我有你才有以后。”

二宫的泪落在他的掌纹里，他太了解相叶的气性，温柔里抱着一团勇，明知害怕也要硬着头皮迎上去的勇。

相叶做到这一步把时间再留给绝望也无济于事，二宫止住眼泪，从床头拿起药瓶各倒一粒塞进相叶嘴里，拿起水杯把他灌得直咳嗽。

相叶不拒绝，吞下药片再次把二宫按进怀里，他也没那么急着送死。只是他要表明一个立场，永远和二宫站在一起的立场。他不信阻断药0.05%的失败率就能落到二宫头上，如果真是那样，不如让自己也中一次奖，陪他度过不长的余生。

温存够了，理性回归，相叶问起他的初筛：“干血斑检测的准确度是多少？”

二宫在他怀里翻个身，觉得还是面对着好又翻回来：“有假阳性的可能，但是概率很低。”

“什么时候复检？”大兔子眼里一闪一闪，燃起希望之火。

二宫怕他希望越大失望越大，推推他胸口缩到一边：“明天去，相叶……假阳性的概率连两百分之一都不到。”

相叶突然因为他这句丧气话有些恼火：“你考进医大的偏差值是多少？”

二宫不解：“92……”

“92的偏差值在全日本是多少分之一？阻断药阻断失败的几率又是多少分之一？你上次陪我去湖边，正好看见彩虹，那又是多少分之一？”

相叶还想说全世界那么多人，你是我的七十亿分之一，你一没滥交二没吸毒，为了救人职业暴露，没道理就要你为了医疗事业流血流汗还要送命，怎么就不能是两百分之一了。最后还是把这句情话吞进肚子里，让自己的怒意看上去再真实几分。

“我知道了笨蛋。”二宫对相叶向来欺软怕硬，相叶口气硬起来他就服软，不过他们之间总是让来让去，没有谁是低微的那个，都是小心翼翼地保护着这份感情。

“那个……往关东煮里丢安眠药的事……对不起。”相叶揪着他脑后一缕头发悄悄认罪。

二宫这才知道自己怎么会吃完东西就困得不行，想到相叶就为了那点破事居然对他耍手段恨得牙根痒痒，当即抬膝踹了他一脚：“……滚下去相叶，你去浴缸里睡吧。”

相叶拉着他的手臂痛呼不要不要，一阵翻腾之后又是气喘吁吁，相叶精力充沛还想再干点什么，被二宫扯着枕头连砸了好几下脑袋：“别一天到晚精虫上脑，睡觉。”

语毕他就关了灯，相叶摸黑凑上来，脑袋在恋人肩膀上一拱一拱，语气轻缓不知道是祈祷还是安慰：“会有好结果的。”

一只手环到腰间，二宫毫不犹豫交握上去，既然相叶已经奋不顾身要和他同赴战场，他就再没有退路了。


End file.
